


Longing Love

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, F/F, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Sparring, rogue ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sakura is injured by Sasuke during a sparring match, Ino is enraged. Tsunade sends Ino and Sakura on a mission to the village of Yuri no Tama to receive some valuable Intel about a band of rogue ninjas that may be planning an attack on the Hidden Leaf village





	

**Longing Love**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Sakura is injured by Sasuke during a sparring match, Ino is enraged. Tsunade sends Ino and Sakura on a mission to the village of Yuri no Tama to receive some valuable Intel about a band of rogue ninjas that may be planning an attack on the Hidden Leaf village_

**Chapter 1**

 

Medical Ninja Sakura Haruno is walking to the Training Grounds for her sparring match with Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura's fellow Medical Ninja Ino Yamanaka is watching Sakura with admiration, unbeknownst to the pink haired kunoichi Ino is hopelessly head over heels in love with Sakura.

"Begin." Tsunade says.

Naruto quickly created five Shadow Clones while Sasuke activates his Sharingan, Sakura expertly channels her chakra evenly throughout her body. Ino looks on silently smiling at the object of her affection.

 _'You go Sakura, I know that you can and will beat Sasuke and Naruto.'_ Ino thought happily.

Naruto sent three of his clones after Sakura and went after Sasuke with his other two clones. Sasuke made a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jitsu."

The genuine Naruto leapt clear of the Uchiha's attack with his second clone while the one remaining clone was destroyed by the flames.

Ino watched as Sakura took out Naruto's clones before drawing a kunai and throwing it in between the two shinobi.

Sasuke grabs Naruto and hurls him at the pinkette, Sakura drew her left fist back and drilled Naruto hard in the face. Naruto flew through the air and slammed back first into a large boulder so hard that it exploded. Knocking him out, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to finish the match.

Sakura drew a kunai that had a paper bomb attached to it, she then charges Sasuke, he reads Sakura's movements with his Sharingan


End file.
